Good to be back
by integral love
Summary: Sarah is back. How will Matt and Jess react and what did she do when everyone thought she was dead?


I really can't let go of Sarah/Becker so her is another one. Admittedly it ends with fluff and is probably just a little OOC but I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy and I own nothing^^

She could tell by the hanging shoulders and the tired eyes that she had missed too much these past months away from the ARC. She knew what had happened, of course she did, and she had Lester update her at least weekly. After all she still worked for him. More or less at least, she gathered data and rebuilt Cutters anomaly-model, making int her own plan. She was not allowed to go to the ARC though, aside from a few selected people none was supposed to know she had survived the rescue mission. Officially she hadn't and that was as close to the truth as people would get. After all it had been a close call. Still people weren't allowed to know for they had found out that someone would try to mess with the anomalies and the ARC so she had been their secret weapon. And yes, she had had a hand in bringing down Philip Burton and stopping the oncoming catastrophy that was about to happen afterwards. It was all in secret though. But now as she stood in Lester's office observing the team she could see the cost of staying away for that long. Abby and Connor, she couldn't remember having seen them that happy in ages. The new girl Jess smiled at Becker, obviously in love. He smiled back but the jealousy Sarah was ready to feel did not come due to one small thing. Becker's hand was fumbling with a small black stone on a necklace, a gift from her. Then he turned his head and saw her. The secret smile and the mouthed welcome back made her forget about the girl in no time. Only when the door opened and the leader, Matt entered did she let her eyes drift away from the soldier and back into the room. "You called sir?" The man was eyeing her with a curious expression. He couldn't hide the surprise he was feeling at the fact that Lester had an unknown woman in his office which seemed rather comfortable there. "Ah yes, this is Sarah Page. I assume you know her name from the files you read. She helped with the Burton-case and I would be delighted if you would re-introduce her to the team", Lester had not looked up once from his work but seemed to continue scanning a report quite intently. "I thought she was dead sir? How is she alive and how did she help?" At this Lester actually decided to graze Matt with a look,"as you can see she is rather much alive as of now so she probably didn't die. If she is of course dead then please excuse my poor judgment. Aside from that I do believe that the kids will ask the same questions so how about you do your job and let me do mine", a raised eyebrow was the only sign that Lester was not totally teasing,"now shoo." The chuckle that made it past Sarah's lips earned her an irritated look from Matt before the two of them left the room. It was good to see that Lester was still the same.

"Connor, Abby, Jess, Becker", Matt called the team together only to be surprised again when both Connor and Abby bolted past him and more or less jumped the woman next to him. "Guys stop. If you continue like this you will manage what future predators and Philip Burton did not. I need to breath", despite the lack of oxigen she was laughing. As neither Jess nor Becker made a move to greet Sarah Matt decided to actually do what he was supposed to do. Not without noting the irritated looks his two bouncing team-mates shot the soldier. "This is Sarah Page. From now on she is on the team. She will mostly help Connor and come with us to close anomlies. She helped take down Burton." Matt's speach had been mostly directed at Jess as Matt knew that Becker was supposed to know the woman. His lack of greeting probably resulted from some knowledge Becker had yet to share. At least that was what Matt assumed. The two women shook hands before Jess started to ask the question that was hanging in the air since Sarah had entered the ARC. "Not to say that I'm not glad that you are alive but from what I gathered from the reports and Becker you are supposed to be dead." Jess eyed both Sarah and Becker with a calculating look, searching for the obvious connection and maybe even finding it. Sarahs answer was probably not what either of the occupants of the room had expected though with Becker it was hard to tell. "I nearly died in the mission which states that I did. It was a close call but that is what soldiers are there for", at that she shot a short smile in Beckers direction before continuing, "Anyway I had to stay in the hospital for some time. As there was no team and rumours went around that the ARC was supposed to be either closed or handed over into public domain Becker took some time off. When we heard that Philip Burton was supposed to own parts of the ARC we did some research. What we found was far from pleasing so in order to stop that development Lester changed some reports so that I was dead and Becker retired after that 'fatefull' mission. Neither of us trusted Burton and keeping me out of the picture gave us the advantage of being able to watch him without him knowing. When the higher-ups pushed Lester to find a new team and rebuilt the ARC which did end up partly in Burtons hands Becker was brought back. I stayed hidden so that we had a little back-up. None was supposed to know. You guys", she nodded towards Matt and Jess," were hired. I watched most of the time and tried to find more on Burton. Not all went well but I'd say all in all things went as they were planned. Burton went down after I send Connor some information. Now I'm back, because the threat is gone and quite frankly mostly working alone is extremly boring." This monologue had left most of them staring at Sarah with more or less open mouths. None of them had expected this. Then suddenly Connor spoke up, turned to Becker, "You knew! You knew she was alive and you didn't say a word!" With that Abby slapped Becker on the arm. Becker just grinned. "You know it wouldn't really have worked if everyone knew. God knows you are a bad actor Connor." Another slap on the soldiers arm followed after which Sarah felt obliged to jump in, "Come on guys be nice to my hero. He has saved me more times in the last year than I care to remember. You never wondered why he was so tired some mornings? Burton found out that I was alive. He sent some hitman to find me. A few of them did. Now be nice to him." With thatg said she turned around to the soldier she stood in front of, gave a short peck to his lips and walked towards the door. Turning around shorty before leavving the room she called, "come on Becker. As I recall you owe me a coffee." The man just chuckled and left a dumbfounded team behind in order to persue the woman who was no doubt on her way towards a lab waiting for her coffee.

When he entered the lab with two cups of coffee she just smirked at him. "You know you shocked them quite badly with that?" Taking the coffee from him she took her time to answer, "With what? Suddenly comming back, telling one hell of a story or kissing you?" He shook his head, "You are impossible." "You love me." "The question is because or despite of it?" He had put his cup and come closer. A smirk on his face he took her cup and set it down on a table only to kiss her. And unlike the peck some minutes ago this kiss was quite passionate.

Leaning his forehead against hers he smiled a nearly serene smile. "Welcome back." Just then his phone rang. When Becker read the message he had recieved from Lester his eyebrows shot up and he held the phone towards Sarah. "Class doors. Behave." Sarah started chuckling. "It's good to be back."


End file.
